


Don't stop talking

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon is a Softie, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, small talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: "Do you really wanna talk right now? Daryl Dixon, the post orgasm glow makes you even more pliant than I thought"Daryl learns about Paul's first time.





	Don't stop talking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with these two adorable guys for a very short story, an idea that I had and wanted to see written, which was basically "how would Paul confess about his disastrous first time to Daryl", and... Well, there you go.   
> I hope you'll like it, all mistakes are mine once again. Please do not hesitate to leave a comment if you feel like it :) xx

After a final, sweaty thrust inside his lover's body, Daryl let himself fall forward, collapsing on his almost as much sweaty boyfriend. Paul laughed a little under the sudden pressure but did not protest, trying to find his breath back as well. Both men laid there, spent and warm, before Daryl finally twitched, pushing himself up on his arms a little to get off his lover. 

"Stay" groaned the younger man, keeping the pressure between their bodies by accompanying his movement and rolling on his flanks with him, all of this without letting the hunter slip out of his stretched and used hole. 

He liked when Daryl stayed inside a little longer, sometimes. Even if it was damn near impossible with the lube and semen inside his body, and sometimes even a little bit uncomfortable. 

"If I get this kind of welcome each time I come back from a hunt, I'm gonna go away more often" finally said Daryl, voice rough with pleasure but a little heavy with exhaustion.  
"You're an asshole. I'm never letting you near my amazing body again." replied the other man with a smile.   
"Yeah, you wish." 

He felt Daryl chuckle against his back and closed his eyes, drifting a little for a few seconds before the hunter squeezed him a little tighter. 

"Mmmm. Don't stop talking."  
"Do you really wanna talk right now? Daryl Dixon, the post orgasm glow makes you even more pliant than I thought" teased Paul with a lazy smile, eyes fluttering close.   
"Shut up ya prick." the hunter growled, without heat. He tightened his grip around Paul's middle, arms warm and strong. "Tell me something."  
"What, do you want me to tell you a story?"

Daryl hummed against his skin, kissing the warm flesh of his shoulder. 

"What kind of story?" asked Paul again. "I ain’t got a lot of things to tell, you know." 

The hunter groaned behind him, kissing his shoulder again before biting the flesh with care, lapping the hurt skin afterwards.

"What about your first time?"

Paul chuckled with surprise.

"My first time? God, it was awful."  
"That horrible?"   
"Yeah, I mean, I didn’t come and all, plus…" he sighed, shaking his head a little."I can’t believe you’re making me say that. Okay, so, I was in love with a guy, you see, captain of the football team, 100% straight and had a pretty cheerleader girlfriend and all."  
"Is that so?" asked Daryl, eyebrows twitching.  
"Hum hum. He would push me against the lockers every time he was crossing my path at school, and all. Just like in a real tv show." 

Daryl huffed against his neck. 

"Why the hell were you into with this asshole anyway?" 

The younger man smiled.

"Daryl… In case you didn’t notice, I have a thing for arms." 

To empathize his point, he grabbed his lover’s arms tightly wrapped around him and squeezed, earning a chuckle from the older man in response. 

"And he had these arms, God, I swear I fell in love with him because of that."  
"And you couldn’t have him, so you fucked some random dude instead, thinking about him?"

Paul knew he could be offended by the insinuation, but he knew Daryl didn’t mean that in a harmful way. 

"Nope. Got him and all."   
"But you said he was straight."   
"Yeah. Turns out he wasn’t that straight. And his girlfriend didn’t want it in the ass, or so he told me. I couldn’t care less, really. I was so in love I was ready to accept anything from him. He bent me over in the back seat of his car, and just… went for it. My ass ached for days, I didn’t get to finish myself because he threw me out of the car without a second thought and I was so frozen by the time I got home that I was sick during a week afterwards."

Daryl’s grip tightened against him, and he groaned low in his throat. 

"‘M sorry for that."   
"Not your fault babe " smiled Paul, entwining their fingers on his belly. " You do make up for it, you know." 

He clenched his ass around Daryl’s now soft cock, and the hunter groaned again. Miraculously, he hadn’t slip out yet, and Paul liked when he was staying inside like that, enjoying the fullness a little longer. Daryl’s come had made his ass sloppy and wet, but it only added to the warm feeling inside his belly. Sex with Daryl hadn't always been perfect, but it had always felt right to both of them. 

"Did ya see him again, afterwards?" asked Daryl after a pregnant pause.   
"Yeah. He pretended that he didn't know me, pushing me against the wall each time he was walking down the corridor, like nothing had ever happened."  
"What a dick."

Paul shrugged. 

"It didn't really matter, you know? After a while, I stopped caring. And finally, I got over him, and had pretty mind blowing sex in college." 

Daryl snorted. 

"Yeah, I bet."   
"But nothing will ever top my grumpy hunter coming home after killing walkers, all dirty and sexy" teased the younger man, eyes drifting close once again, heavy with sleep.   
"Yer a prick, Paul"   
"Humm. But I'm your prick." 

Daryl sighed, but his amusement was palpable. 

"Yeah you are. Sleep, Paul."

He didn't say "I've got you", but his arms tightened around the younger man's middle and the unsaid words hung heavy in the air. Paul drifted in a much needed sleep with a smile, Daryl's warm body against his and his heart full from love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do have prompts or ideas that you'd like to see written, please do not hesitate to tell me! Here, or on twitter (@KeptinOnZeBridg), or even Tumblr (@iamnelvenqueen), I'm always opened to suggestions or simple talk about or two favorite dorks!


End file.
